Sunshine Melts The Ice
by Parkeronas
Summary: It's a cross between a love story Squalphie, and a political drama.I've never done anything like this before, so be gentle. Read and review and I'll love you.Flames are used to light my fireplace!M as language is starting and later lemons will occur.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine Melts The Ice 

Prologue

AN: Ok there are three firsts here at least. 1. My first Squalphie, 2. My first Final Fantasy 8 fic, and 3. My first fic that isn't a poem of some kind! I'll try and stay as much in character as I can. There's also a lot of political background as well, but there are two sides to the story. What's going in the world, and what's happening between our little six. Enjoy!

It had been 6 months since "The Ultimecia Incident". And many interesting things had happened since then.

Squall and Cid decided to split the decision making between different people for different departments of Garden. Cid is responsible for all negotiations between Garden and other parties, and acts as the administrator. Squall is Mission Commander and deals with most of the actual military decisions, sometimes going on especially important missions himself.

Quistis regained her Instructor license and Xu became Headmistress, and took charge of the syllabus and who teaches what.

Selphie became Event Co-Ordinator and ever since, there has been a special event once every 2 months. (yes she's that good at it)

Zell had a fantastic 6 months after the incident, rising up the ranks of SeeD phenomenally quickly, until he settled at becoming the Head Of Faculty in Hand To Hand combat.

On the grounds of being one of "The Legendary Six" Irvine became a SeeD on condition of only passing The Garden Code Of Conduct Test, which he aced.

He is now training to become an Instructor in Firearms, which he well on his way to achieving.

Rinoa however, has struggled to become a SeeD and seems to just leech of her now assumed boyfriend Squall.

Seifer returned to Deling City, where he is now President. He and Squall settled their differences finally (after one last battle, just for fun really) and they now have a strong friendship, both personally and politically.

Laguna has donated vast sums of money to Trabia to help rebuild it, which has recently been completed, and also has now improved his relationship with his son.

Here's a brief timeline of what's happened the past 2 months.

April 1st Cid, Seifer and Laguna all agreed on an idea of having hotlines between nations' ruling offices.

So now for example Mayor Dobe can talk to Headmaster Cid, Seifer, Laguna or whoever's in power that he wants to talk to.

April 19th of this year, Seifer signed the "Empire Relinquishment Treaty" and liberated Timber, Dollet, and several strategic locations dotted around the world.

Elections then began for whom to place in power.

May 1st Timber had finalised their election, and placed the woman who'd fought most for their independence, the leader of the Forest Fox resistance as Mayoress of Timber.

The current date is May 20th and a lot is about to happen…

AN: Sorry it's so short at the moment, I'm trying to think of some more ideas for the history, but I have a few ideas that I quite like. Let's hope it works eh?

Please review! Please review! You know you want to leave a review!


	2. May 20th:The Winhill Massacre

May 20th: The Winhill massacre

AN: All the towns are much bigger in this by the way. And I might use towns from other Final Fantasies as well if that's ok with everyone. Actually, I'll do it anyway.

And also don't get too used to me updating this quickly, this is only because I'm stupidly bored! And I promise that the Squalphie suggestion will begin soon.

I might do the next chapters in script format. Think that would work? Cos I think it would, seeing as it's very dialogue based.

The vast majority of Balamb Garden woke up to the sound of an alarm and Cid's voice demanding for all of the administrative staff of SeeD to come up to Cid and Edea's office.

'Oh what do they want now?' Squall thought to himself as he got up and walked begrudgingly to the office.

Quistis, Xu, and Zell were already there and they all shared two feelings; Fatigue and horror.

"What's going on?" Squall asked, now slightly worried

Everyone took a seat so Cid could tell Squall the news

"You'll need to sit down for this as well Squall" Cid warned him

Squall complied and thought he could handle any news. He was wrong.

Cid began his briefing again:

"At approximately 7:20 this morning, we got a distress signal from Winhill. Mayor Stenbuck told us that a small Galbadian regiment had killed a Winhill scout who saw them moving towards Winhill, and that they had poor defences and needed emergency support"

Squall looked up at Cid "I remember that, I assigned the defence unit myself" he said with a strange concern, almost guessing what was coming

"However," Cid began to finish, "Neither we or Winhill had any idea of a second unit coming from the other side, and they broke through Winhill's defences…" He paused for a moment just out of sheer grief. "…220 people died."

Selphie and Rinoa just walked in to the office and all met eyes with the devastated occupants of the office.

Selphie spoke up "Hey guys? Why you all so down? What's happened?" she said with a smile on her face that was trying to brighten up the room

But there was no light in that room to brighten.

Squall replied, "My home was massacred…and Galbadia are responsible"

Rinoa just backed up and ran out of the room

"Cid, call the Galbadia hotline. Now" Squall ordered his superior in anger,

"I've been trying to get through for over an hour, and I've got nothing" Cid replied calmly, trying to keep his cool.

All of a sudden, the hotline rang finally.

Cid picked it up quickly "SEIFER! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!"

Cid could tell that Seifer had little sleep due to his speaking

"Cid, put me on speaker, I need everyone, especially Squall and Rinoa."

Cid complied, and Quistis made sure Rinoa re-entered the room

"Can you two hear me?" Seifer asked.

Squall and Rinoa confirmed

"Rinoa, your father has attempted a coup in the last 48 hours. But I wouldn't step down, and we banished him and his unit from Deling City. However, he still attempted nonetheless, and threatened that if I didn't step down, then other nations would suffer the consequences. I still didn't comply, and now… He's destroyed Winhill. I sent two units there to assist Winhill, Colonel Davis said he could see some of your men there too…but they were massacred." Seifer also paused, but not out of sorrow, more so anger. "What I want to know is, how did they get so powerful? They're just regular grunts, so how did they get so strong! HOW DID THEY WIPEOUT A WHOLE CITY WITH A UNIT OF SEED AND TWO OF MY UNITS FIGHTING THEM!" He was losing it now, but after a few minutes, he regained his composure and began the official mission assignment protocol speech, that had to say a certain set of words in different places to avoid someone outside of power giving a false mission

"All those outside of power must remain out of earshot."

Everyone except Cid, Squall and Edea left the room

"I, Seifer Almasy, President of Galbadia, wish for Operation Requital to be taken into the hands of the SeeD of Balamb Garden, whom I trust shall succeed."

"State the objectives and terms of Operation Requital" Cid replied, in keeping with the protocol

Seifer cleared his throat before continuing

"The objectives of Operation Requital are as follows:

General James Caraway is to be located and followed so we can find out what's he's planning, and how his regiment gained the power that they have.

General James Caraway is to be assassinated.

All of the General's documents are to be restored and delivered to me personally.

The terms of Operation Requital are as follows:

Irvine Kinneas must be in the party that carries out the assassination.

No-one must know who is involved. If anyone outside of SeeD knows who is involved, kill them.

I want the assassination to be carried out outside of the Galbadian Borders.

Don't let the General take even one more life.

Squall looked outside and wondered what to do with Rinoa, and how to tell her they were going to kill her father. Seifer continued

"I am now faxing you the official papers, already signed by myself and my counterparts in the Galbadian Senate, we have their full approval"

Squall muttered so Seifer could hear it "That's uncommon"

"And Squall" Seifer started, "This isn't an official order, but as a request to a friend, I want you to take part in this mission. Rumour has it that the unit was using SeeD weapons. Make sure everyone's playing fair. End tranmission" Seifer ended the conversation.

Everyone else walked in shortly after the talking stopped.

The fax finished coming through and Cid looked at all of the official necessities, and his eyes nearly popped out near the end

"What is it?" Squall asked picking up on this.

"The Galbadian Senate offer Balamb Garden…." He paused, still having trouble believing, "2 and a half million gil for the hiring of SeeD to complete Operation Requital"

Everyone in the room gasped, no mission had ever been given that amount, the most before was 8 hundred thousand for the assist in clearing up Esthar of monsters, and it took a very long time.

Squall looked up at everyone, and remained calm "Well…firstly, Irvine, I want you to gear up. You have an equipment budget of 40,000 gil. I know we don't normally get a quarter of that, but this is vital."

Irvine saluted Squall and ran out of the office.

Rinoa turned to leave but Squall stopped her. "Rinoa, I'll need to talk to you at the end"

She sat down sulking on the comfiest chair in the office.

"Selphie, I want you to go over to Winhill with 15 SeeDs of your choice. And your job is to help out any survivors in the town."

Selphie smiled at Squall before turning to leave. Just as she was leaving she looked at Rinoa very disappointedly and left.

Rinoa muttered "Bitch" under her breath

Squall retorted "Do you want to call her that again?" to his ever so annoying girlfriend.

Rinoa just snorted and Squall continued

"Zell, I want you to go with Selphie and look after her, ok?"

Zell looked understandingly at him and followed her.

"Quistis, you're now commander of Garden until I return. If I die, you take control, understood?"

Quistis frowned at his pessimism, but nodded to a positive.

He then turned to Rinoa "Rinoa, follow me"

She got up in that way that you do when trying to emphasise annoyance (can't think of the word….ah well) and followed him to his dorm

"Sit down" he directed, and she complied

"As you know, we're to assassinate your father, and I'm going to have to go on this mission…" she then interrupts

"But Squall….I don't want you to. As your girlfriend I can't allow you to!"

"I don't want to be with you. I just can't, especially now this has happened. And this whole Irvine business….I can forgive him but not you!"

"But I was lonely, you weren't exactly gonna give me anything were you!"

"I don't want to be with you, of course I'm not going to!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Rinoa, you've not passed that test, and I gave you a chance even though I shouldn't seeing as you're a year too old to take it, but this is too far. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rinoa tried to protest, but he just pushed her out of his dorm door

She ran to Irvine's dorm and opened the door

She hugged him and whispered

"I think Operation Requital might have to fail…"

AN: Oooh! Scary huh?

What do you think? Like I said, don't get to accustomed to stupidly quick updates ok?

I want you to review! Thanks for reading so far!


	3. May 21to24: Betrayals and funerals

**May 21st: The Business and Personal Betrayal**

AN: Well yes here we are, a slightly intoxicated Matt attempting to write his next chapter. This should be fun. Enjoy!

General James Caraway walked through the Galbadian Rebel's War Camp, which was hidden away in Mount Farga'ash in Centra. They has also commandeered the Centra Ruins and were using it as a research facility, due to the fact of Odin's now permanent absence. He received a communication from someone he never expected to hear from...

"Dad, it's me" said a very angry Rinoa

"Ah, Rinoa, I'm happy to hear from you, what troubles you my dear?" he replied, trying to avoid the subject of Winhill.

Rinoa the filled him in on what is happening

"Dad, Seifer has just ordered your assassination, and Squall is to be part of it. We already have Irvine's support, what I want you to do, is stage a meeting, so we can fake your death, then we can kill Squall and in the confusion, take Balamb Garden!" she explained

"Well that's just wonderful my dear… I suppose I can set up a 'meeting'" he laughed.

"He's going to pay, isn't he?"

"He hurt my daughter, of course he will…"

They cut off, and she turned to Irvine and kissed him aggressively.

"All is going to plan. Let's tell Squall I'm meeting with my father to talk him down…"

Two days later…

**May 23rd: The Miko Tragedy**

Miko Vies was a young SeeD who specialised in reconnaissance and communications.

He had black hair that was crew cut and he was about 5' 6. He had really bright green eyes. He was 18 years old on this tragic day. He went in the party that went to assassinate Caraway. However, he gave his life to save another.

Squall and Miko were both crouched in a tent in what they thought was the main rebel base stationed 21 miles south of Winhill (when it's really in Centra). Irvine was originally positioned in a knoll where he had the perfect view of the 'General's Tent' when in actual fact he relocated to where he more easily see the storage room, where Squall and Miko had smuggled themselves in a weapon crate, killing the guards in the process and stealing the uniform, Squall wearing the Officer uniform. Rinoa was the only one in position, talking to her father. Unbeknownst to her, in her Codec (yes I'm stealing from Metal Gear, cos my best friend and I have used that for RP-ing for 6 years go us!) there was a tap, so Miko, Squall and Cid could hear everything said.

(This will be script form for now. Don't like it? Blow me)

GC: So is everything ok so far?

Rinoa: Yes it's all going to plan, Irvine is in position now.

Squall and Miko looked at each other wondering what was going on.

GC: And the others?

Rinoa: Shouldn't be hard to him to pick off.

Squall and Miko instantly ducked down into the room, and Miko froze in fear…

GC: Wonderful. You'll get your pocket money when they're dead, and then I'll make it all up to you.

Rinoa (Sweetly): I believe in you daddy.

Caraway kissed her forehead and she left the tent.

(Back to normal. Happy now?)

Miko looked around the room for another way out.

"Oh my god oh my god what the fuck are we gonna do? We are so fucked! Oh my god oh my god oh my ummphhh."

Squall held his hand to the scared boy's mouth

"Listen, we need to stay calm, and make sure we don't end up in his sights. We're in uniform, right? We can walk around and pretend we're with the Rebels, and act normal. We can't let Irvine see us acting strangely ok?"

Miko nodded

Squall called two guards into the storage room using the radio on the uniform. They killed the two other guards, and walked back out, before Irvine could figure out that it was them. They walked into the mess hall, where there were plenty of guards. They then waited for that lunch break to end and walked out amongst the other 20 guards that were leaving. They then made their way to the vehicle storage.

Irvine then called them on Codec

"Squall this is Irvine, why aren't you in position? Can you rendezvous with Rinoa at the vehicle lot? I'll provide covering fire."

Miko and Squall looked at each other in panic and realised he was in a good position to see them.

They knew now that they had little chance of escape.

Squall patrolled to the tyre popper de-activation switch while Miko hot-wired the nearest car.

However, just as he finished, as Squall was walking to the van, Caraway walked past the lot, and saw an unauthorised leave taking place. He shouted to the pair, and Irvine realised that it was Squall and Miko. As Squall ran to the car, Miko pushed him in the door, taking a desperation shot in the shoulder made by Irvine's lack of time for a kill shot.

He jumped in and got just behind the Commander, so that any shot made would only hit him.

Irvine finalised his kill while Squall ducked to avoid being hit as well

When Squall had driven far enough, he stopped, and looked behind him, and saw his mission partner, dead.

Miko Vies had given up his life for Squall's.

Squall drove to Dollet and caught a ferry back to Garden, taking the young man's body with him

**May 24th:A funeral and a birthday**

Miko would be put into the SeeD Hall Of Heroes, for he had selflessly given his life, so full of potential, for his Garden's beloved Commander.

No one objected to his entry. He was buried right under his plaque, the first to have been buried in the Hall itself.

Normally Squall and Cid speak at funerals, but Squall felt he had to do this one alone:

"Miko Vies was very skilled in his line of work. But he was even more skilled at working with people. He volunteered for the "Rebuild Trabia" work force last year. He spent a year as Assistant to Doctor Kadowaki, he worked in an Orphanage for free before that. He was a generous man, and he always devoted his life to others, to the point that it cost him his life. I will be eternally grateful that this man saved my life.

If ever anyone is to thank me for anything I ever do, spare a few thoughts for the man who made my future possible. Thank you Miko, you were a fine student and a dear friend. I will….we will all miss you"

The Garden bell chimed 18 times for the years he spent on this earth, but then Squall looked up to the man tolling the bell, nodded, and the bell sounded once more

Miko's mother cried at this point, as did a few others…

Squall managed to say a few more words before he stopped himself.

"Happy birthday Miko Vies"

AN: What did you think then? Read and Review and thanks to everyone who's decided I'm not horribly boring!

In particular thanks to Serene Angel Wing for her great support!

Sakura-395 thank you also. And I guess Rinoa is annoying in all Squalphie fics just to help the romance along.

Doesn't help that I hate Rinoa in most cases. I can't stand saving her in space cos I hate her that much. I made my ex cry by leaving her to die. I'm mean!

Thanks. R+R!


	4. May 25th: Group Lost, Family Gained

**May 24th: 2 Traitors Among 6 Legends**

AN: Ok, this is where Selphie's interest in Squall flares back up. And here is the focus on the "Legendary 6" this time like I promised for last chapter. Enjoy!

Squall walked towards the cafeteria to see Selphie sat with Zell and Quistis, who were both comforting her.

"First he sleeps with Rinoa, then he kills a SeeD. I'm not violent, but give me the chance and I'll kill him."

Squall over heard her comment and thought about it, then replied

"Selphie, I want you to come with me to Cid's office."

Selphie looked up at Squall and followed him up.

They arrived at his office and Cid got up and looked at Selphie in concern

"Squall, are you sure she's up to this?"

"I'll make sure she does well. Personally"

Cid looked up at Selphie and began to fill her in.

"Selphie, at 10:32 this morning, Seifer sent us a message saying that Senator Hetham has been assassinated. Hetham was Seifer's largest supporter. And apparently a man in a brown jacket with a ponytail and cowboy hat was spotted leaving the Galbadia Arches. He was confirmed as Irvine Kinneas. Subsequent investigation led to the discovery of a sniper rifle and a spent shell, matching the calibre used to kill Hetham. While Rinoa isn't so much of a bother, Irvine is a serious threat as he was our most skilled sniper, and along with his knowledge of the Garden, he is our biggest threat, as he could do much damage. We have traced him to a small town in Trabia called Frenula. We don't know his exact location in the town, but it's a small place, so he won't be hard to spot. Selphie Tilmitt, your mission is to kill Irvine Kinneas, and more importantly, find out where his superiors are transmitting from, so we can find the real Rebel Base, and kill the Caraways."

Selphie choked a little at the thought of having to kill her first love, but she looked up with determination.

"I accept, but I have a few terms."

"Name them"

"Firstly, I want to have Squall come along with me. And Quistis. Secondly, I want a big dinner with our group, in case we don't make it…"

Cid looked at her with a smile on his face at her determination, but frowns at her doubt that she won't survive.

Squall then replied to her pessimism

"We'll all survive, I'll make sure of it."

Selphie ran to Squall and hugged him. It knocked him back a little, but he hugged her back.

"That's what friends are for, and I need to be a better friend I think" he remarked quietly, as if he was struggling to talk, he'd never felt the need to be a good friend much before.

The first hour of dinner was very quiet, the group on their normal table, but with two chairs facing the opposite direction, symbolising not being a part of the group any longer.

(Guess what? Scripts again! YAY!)

After a long uncomfortable silence, Selphie spoke up first:

Selphie: Well I guess this is the end of our group of six

Zell: I can't believe we're having to kill them

Quistis: How could they betray us? And how can we stop them? They're detached, they can kill us and not care, but they've got us where it hurts.

Squall(desperate to stop them cracking up) : SHUT UP! How can you say all of this? You're letting them win.

Quistis (regaining composure): He's right. We need to understand that they are NOT our friends. They are enemies now. As long as we can do that, we should be fine.

(normal for now)

Selphie looked at Squall and smiled, and slowly spoke "Well, maybe we lost the group, but I guess we have a family of 4."

Squall was glad to see her cheer up and spoke after "And what cannot break a family will only strengthen it. And this will strengthen us. Irvine has threatened this family. We can't let him break us. Let's break him first"

Everyone cheered a little, but it still hurt that their 'friend' would be betray them and become a target.

Zell asked Selphie: "Why don't you want me to go? I want to help strengthen the family?"

Selphie looked at him and answered "I didn't think you'd want to be involved in killing your best friend"

Zell pushed his fist into his hand "He tried to kill Squall, he's not my friend"

Selphie smiled at his resolve and Squall squeezed her hand a little.

While doing this he exclaimed "Well, now's the time to go to war. Let's defend our family"

He smiled at Selphie and got up to go to his dorm. Everyone else followed suit.

AN: That was so so awful! I'm so sorry about that. But I'd love some help, and if anyone wants to proof read for me that would be so amazing! I think I know who my candidates are. Read and review!


	5. May 30th:Irvine's Penance

**May 30th: The Penance Of Irvine Kinneas**

AN; My Attempt at a longer chapter. I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or Codec, but I do own names you don't recognise, and the plot is my wife now.

Irvine was in Room 23, Upper Floor of the Frenula Inn, awaiting instruction from General Caraway.

His rifle was in the closet in his room, assigned specifically so he could see the sentry tower for the Rebel's scheduled invasion of the small snowed over town.

He received a call on his Codec.

(Scripts again. You love it really)

Caraway: This is Scavenger's Nest. Do you read me Red Hawk?

Irvine: Loud and clear. What's the situation on the troops?

Caraway: Irvine, the troops were wiped out.

Irvine: Wiped out? Who could have done this?

Caraway: We suspect SeeD are involved. We need to pull you out of there, until we can get more troops there.

Irvine: No. I'm staying here. I've enjoyed every night here. I'll be here when I'm needed.

Caraway (pauses for a second but gives in): Ok, fine, but make sure no-one sees the documents, and watch out for anyone from SeeD.

Irvine: I'll be fine, I know their tactics.

Caraway: I'm faxing you your next mission brief for an operation in 8 days time, and another a month from today.

A loud noise can be heard from his desk. It was the aforementioned briefings.

Irvine: Briefings received.

Caraway: Scavenger's Nest out.

Irvine then made a second call, this time on his in-room phone

Kitchen: Room Service. May we help you?

Irvine: Yes I'd like a bottle of whiskey and 12 profiteroles brought to Room 23 please.

Kitchen: That's all fine. It's on its way.

Irvine: Thank you

The service arrived quickly, and Irvine put his food and bottle on the bedside table.

He walked to the window and shut it, switching on the air con instead of the natural air. The window was one-sided glass for maximum privacy, so no one could see him.

Well not now anyway. Unknown to him, a lone SeeD with bright blond hair had spotted him already, and had laser mic-ed the whole conversation. He shut and locked the door, and he had a toilet in his room. He sat and watched TV on his bed for an hour, mostly watching the local and worldwide news to keep up with everything. He then went on his computer for a few hours and read many articles about Fisherman's Horizon. He liked to know a lot about his...oh wait now he needed the toilet.

He went into his bathroom, where there's a bath, and toilet and a shower…and a very small open window. He looked up in slight worry, but he realised that no man he knew at SeeD could fit through that window.

He did his business and then decided to run a bath with relaxants… he ran it slowly and went back on his computer and switched on his music on his computer. It was very loud, loud enough to drown out the TV.

Loud enough to drown the news of a very small woman crawling into the small window. Selphie Tilmitt was in her ex lover's hotel room. She'd been in his rooms before. Only those times she went there to make love to him. Now she was there to kill him. She poured a larger amount of relaxant oils into the bath, enough for him to fall asleep quickly. She then managed to sneak past Irvine and get under the bed and get into the closet, while Irvine read more on Fisherman's Horizon.

He switched off his music and sat on his bed, and read more of his mission brief for a while. He then realised he bath would nearly be run, so he rushed to get there, not bothering to pick up the scattered pages of his briefing. He'd save that for after the bath.

Selphie got up and picked up the pages of the briefing. She then made a call for Room Service, using the playback on the laser mic that Zell recorded and gave to her on a cassette to play.

Kitchen: Room Service. May we help you?

Selphie played the tape

Kitchen: They're on their way.

A young brunette hotel assistant walked through the halls with the tray on a trolley, but when she got in the elevator from the basement, she was joined by a girl in an orange dress with a needle containing green anaesthetic in her hand.

Out of the elevator came a blonde woman with a trolley and an unconscious girl, her legs sticking out of the trolley.

She brought it into a mop room and left the girl there. She then brought the food and bottle to Room 23. Selphie opened the door and smiled at the familiar face with her order. "Have you got my order?" she asked regaining composure.

"Yes and we even have an extra thrown in for free. Enjoy" replied Quistis, handing the small girl another needle, this time containing a truth serum

"Oh I'm sure this will have it's use. I have a present for you too." In keeping with the little joke between themselves, which always seems to pass as normal talk, she gave her Irvine's mission brief.

"Wonderful, this will be a thrilling read. Good night" Quistis turned and left, then recovered her clothes, put them back on the girl, just to cover her modesty, and left the building with the documents.

Selphie opened the window, let down the escape ladder for a quick getaway, walked into the bathroom, with her truth serum, and took a pair of handcuffs from her side, and cuffed Irvine to the bath handles, nearly waking him, and then administered the serum, and ran to the other side of the room before he finally woke up.

Irvine's eyes slowly opened, in a blur, to see a familiar woman in his bathroom.

(Script)

Irvine (slurred shouting): Selphie! What are you doing here?

Selphie (quickly): No Irvine, why are you here?

Irvine: I'm here to help a raid on Frenula, which was meant to go down today.

Selphie: Well Squall made sure that won't happen. Now, where is the Rebel Base?

Irvine (failing to resist): I'm not sure where the base is, but I know there's a lot of operating out of Centra Ruins, where Odin used to live.

Selphie: Thank you. Now, where is Rinoa Heartilly?

Irvine(a long pause, trying very hard to resist): She's in hiding in Timber. I don't know where in Timber, but that's where she is.

Selphie then received a transmission Squall

Squall: That's all we need to get. Kill him.

Selphie: Do I have to? Can't we take him prisoner?

Squall: He would be executed anyway. Kill him now.

Selphie: I CAN'T!

(Normal)

Irvine had lost the wooziness of the serum and broke off the handle. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted at her. He backhanded her in the face and threw her to the ground. He ran into the bedroom to grab his silenced pistol, but when he got to the door, it slammed in his face. He fell and his gun flew up in the air, and she ran and grabbed it, and shot him, and shot and shot and shot until all she heard was a click from the now empty gun.

Squall climbed into the window and saw she had killed her target, before she burst into tears.

"My god, he's dead Squall" she cried. She reached to his body, and grabbed another clip, and reloaded her gun. Squall knew what she planned to do and stopped her from raising the gun to her head.

"NO SELPHIE! You did THE RIGHT THING!" he shouted to stop her. Realising this only distressed her more, he hugged her and spoke softly "You were defending yourself and everyone else in this town. You're a heroine. You did so well to do your job. Let's get out of here."

With that they got up, climbed out of the window, and slid down the emergency ladder to the nearby truck with Zell at the wheel with Quistis in the back, with the documents, and they drove off to the nearby ferry

Squall looked at everyone, all tired and a little upset before simply saying matter of factly. "Mission Complete"

AN: I feel quite confident about that chapter. It's probably my strongest one yet. Anyway R+R! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took me a bit longer than normal.


	6. June 1st: Revenge follows revenge

An Evil Sorceress scorned 

AN/ OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I really wish I could of written sooner, but college is getting in the way of everything and I have had next to no ideas for it. But hopefully I should be back on track! I have a bit more of an idea where to go now.

Anyway, thanks for the few reviews I've had because they've all been great and are instrumental in me even being here writing this now! Big thanks to the curb fairy and even bigger thanks to Serene Angel Wing! Huggles for everyone but more for you two! Anyway, enjoy!

June 1st 13:40 Dollet Hotel Room 6 

It wouldn't take a genius to guess the reaction in the Rebel Camp. General Caraway was angry at the loss of his best sniper. Rinoa however…was furious.

Her lover had been killed, and by his ex lover as well. Who was now getting close to her ex lover. Everyone except her was happy. She could not allow this.

Unfortunately, she had another contact inside Balamb Garden feeding her information, which is why she knew about Selphie becoming close to Squall.

When she was told about Irvine, she was in Dollet, staying in the hotel, to get an idea about how well guarded the town was, but more importantly, the control tower.

The control tower was an essential part of her father's plan towards a greater goal…one of un-imaginable potential. However, since Irvine was killed, and had the mission dossier for the mission to be executed in 7 days time, she had two options.

1.She could go ahead with the mission now and hope that she could escape in time before SeeD arrived.

2. She could leave Dollet before they got there, and escape for sure, but with little chance of future success for her mission in the control tower….

**June 1st 14:56 Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid's office**

Squall and Cid immediately went through the standard mission debriefing about Irvine's assassination, but instead of going through the next mission, instead told everyone else to leave.

On the night of that mission, a small truck was seen speeding towards Frenula by Frenulan sentries. An hour later, a dead sentry was found and a hotel room with blood and bullet casings on the floor by guards. Squall and Cid instantly latched onto it. There was a spy within Balamb Garden. Someone must have overheard their conversation in the cafeteria and tried to warn Caraway, which is why he sent for that emergency team. To start an attack now would be pointless as it's expected by the Frenulans.

They started to read through the mission brief for what they were doing in 7 days time.

"Irvine Kinneas, here enclosed is your next assignment, following the great success of your mission in Frenula. Your mission is to assist Rinoa in the retrieval of codes necessary for "The building of Paradise" from Dollet Tower. You are to strike on the 8th of June as this is when security will be at it's lowest. Afterwards, there will an escape boat which you can use to return to base. But before you do that, make sure that you kill Beleith Sarcam before you leave Dollet Tower. Best of luck Irvine. James Caraway"

Squall looked up at Cid.

"Short and sweet. All the whats, with no whys."

Cid replied disappointedly "Well considering they knew we were coming, they probably won't even try it. So, we don't even need to read the mission for a month's time."

"Who is Beleith Sarcam, Cid?"

"Beleith Sarcam is a woman who was part of the re-activation of Battleship Island. She is the only person who can access the Island's supercomputers outside of the Island, and also knows the self destruct code for the Island. How they know she's in Dollet, is beyond me."

Squall instantly responded matter of factly "How they know is irrelevant, what's relevant is that they plan to kill her, we need to rescue her as soon as possible. Do we have any means of contacting her?"

Cid racked his brains for a second, almost at a loss, then quickly spoke as the thought came to him "Of course! Seifer put a large military grant into Battleship Island, we can get his help."

No sooner than he had thought of this however, the hotline started ringing. It was from Seifer's office.

Cid picked up the phone and put on loudspeaker "Seifer, Cid and Squall here, speak."

Seifer seemed very agitated and grief stricken "Cid, Squall, we have a serious problem on our hands. At 15:08 hours, a missile in the Galbadian missile base was activated and launched from a transmission signal, coming from outside of Galbadia"

Squall stood up instantly "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Seifer continued. "That's not all, I just received a transmission from Dollet. My partner in the Battle Island scheme, Beleith Sarcam, has been assassinated."

Cid looked at the brief in horror. "Seifer….we just read a brief ordering her assassination"

"Assigned from who, to who?"

"Caraway assigned it to Irvine originally, to assist Rinoa in a mission on Dollet Tower, to retrieve codes for…(in a confused tone) 'The Building of Paradise'. What the fuck that is, I don't know. Do we know where the missile is headed?"

"It seemed to be flying towards the Trabia continent… oh shit…Frenula…"

That's when it hit Squall and Cid at the same time… the reason Irvine was there was to scope the place out before taking it over, it seems to be a common trait in their methods with Rinoa and Irvine… which begged the question. Did they have a mole inside Winhill, and if so, who?

AN/Ooooh, suspense, eh? Well, that was very bad of me, but I needed an entire political chapter, if you're wondering why there's little characterization, it's because I'm too tired to think up political stuff and stay in character. It's nearly 4 am over in Bristol. Anyway, R+R no matter how good or bad


End file.
